


Nightclub

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Nightclub, Polyamory, Threesome, Triad - Freeform, hp poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Hermione is accusing Draco of having a crush on Harry and vice versa.





	Nightclub

The opening of Diagon Alley’s latest nightclub was a complete success, even if Hermione really knew nothing about nightclubs. The place was packed with every young witch and wizard of the area, specially since voice had gone out that Harry Potter and his friends would be attending. 

Time seemed to fly by with every drink Hermione had, and before she knew it, they were at that point of the night where most of the people had forgotten they were at a fancy club opening, paparazzi and press were gone, and the free alcohol stopped seeming like a good idea. 

Hermione stood to the side to catch her breath from all the dancing, and also to see the fascinating combinations of people that had formed in the past couple of hours. The club was big and she couldn’t see all of it, but just from her position she was able to spot Ron and Susan Bones dancing very closely together, Dean and Seamus kissing downright shirtless in a corner, and most curiously; Pansy Parkinson with her hand on Neville’s knee as she leaned over him to take a sip from his drink. 

A head of bright blonde hair caught her eye and Hermione smiled to herself. She hadn’t expected to see Harry’s snotty Auror partner in an event like this. Then again, who hadn’t she seen here? The place looked like a Hogwarts reunion. 

She walked over to the edge of the dance floor, where Draco was standing with a drink and a calculating face. “Enjoying the show?” Hermione asked.   
He turned to look at her as if they’ve been talking all night. “The music is crap, but these drunk idiots make up for it by entertaining me with their ridiculous dancing.”

Hermione felt bold and confident from all the rum in her bloodstream, so if seemed only right to take Draco’s hand and start pulling him to the dance floor. “Good. Let’s teach these drunk idiots how to dance, then.”

Draco stopped her, looking at her like she was crazy. “You know that I don’t dance.” He took another sip of his drink. 

“And you know that I watched you grinding hard with every Auror last month at that secret party in the Ministry.”

“That was different, we caught a mass murderer! Also, you’re not an Auror, you were not supposed to be there.”

Hermione smirked. “Good thing Harry took me with him, then.” She pulled Draco harder and cheered internally when he sighed. 

“Fine,” he said, throwing back the last of his drink and setting the glass on a nearby table before letting himself by dragged by Hermione. 

They danced to a popular song that Hermione had heard on the radio once, and she was glad to see that Draco seemed to be having fun and even laughed a couple of times, making silly dance-moves. 

Draco leaned in so she could hear him better. “So how’s your boyfriend?“ 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think you mean your boyfriend.”

“No. I mean the bespectacled, black-haired hero with a scar. Don’t you know who your boyfriend is, Hermione?" 

She and Draco had done this before several times. Each would always claim that Harry was romantically involved with the other and make fun of it, usually for hours on end. In fact, during their first encounters after the war, that was all they talked about. 

"What I do know is that your future husband is coming this way,” she said, looking over Draco’s shoulder. “Let me make you pretty for him.” She reached to comb Draco’s soft hair with her fingers and then fixed the collar of his shirt, trying to ignore how unbelievably hot the skin of his neck felt when she grazed it.

Draco shot her an unamused look before turning around to find Harry right behind him.

“Shit, I was ready to scare you,” Harry said with a goofy smile. His eyes moved to Hermione, who was trying to subtly poke Draco in the ribs without Harry noticing. 

“How’s the party treating you, Harry?” she asked with an innocent smile. Draco had stepped away, giving her and Harry more space. She had to resist the urge to scowl at him. 

Harry shrugged. “It’s alright. Though, I still haven’t danced with you.” His eyes were glazed over with what Hermione guessed was alcohol influence and she couldn’t help the way her heart skipped a beat. Draco looked ridiculously smug as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. 

“I’ll get out of your hair,” Draco told them, but before he could get past them, Harry took a hold of his arm. 

“Not so fast. Remember when I arrived too late at the Auror’s party and you told me that I owed you a dance?” Harry motioned with his arms at the dance floor and grinned. 

Draco looked at Harry with something akin to panic, his eyes wide open. Hermione smirked at him and he immediately composed himself, all the while Harry was completely oblivious to their exchange. 

“What about Hermione?” Draco mentioned, nodding in her direction. 

Harry looked between them for a few seconds, and if his face was anything to go by, he seemed to have reached a pleasing solution. 

“We can all dance together.” Harry didn’t wait for an answer, he simply spun around, his back to Draco, before reaching behind him and taking Draco’s hands, placing them on his waist. Now facing Hermione, he let go of Draco’s hands and grabbed her by the hips. He clumsily pulled her closer, so close that Hermione could feel on her stomach the way Draco’s fingers were digging into Harry’s waist. Harry was effectively sandwiched between them, and it all happened so fast that her head was swimming. 

Harry smiled down at her and began to move in rhythm with the music, making her snap out of her confusion to remember that she should put her hands somewhere. She didn’t know where though, there were so many body parts in front of her. She briefly considered what it would be like to cover Draco’s hands with her own, but in the end Harry’s shoulders were probably the safest bet. 

Draco was taller than Harry, so it was no effort for him to look over Harry’s shoulders at Hermione. He wasn’t mocking her like she expected; instead his face seemed to express exactly what she was feeling; confusion. What is happening? Why is Harry doing this? And most importantly: Why am I liking it? Draco’s eyes were asking her all the questions she was afraid to answer, and it made her heart flutter with nerves. 

As the song progressed, she felt slightly more comfortable with their dance. She imagined that Draco was as well, since he was now closer to Harry, his face mere inches to the back of Harry’s head. Hermione blushed when she imagined that Harry must be feeling the heat of Draco’s breathing, and then she got even more flustered when she thought of the way Draco’s front was moving against Harry’s back, holding him from behind as Hermione held him in front. Things were becoming overly sexual in her mind and she was afraid to look up, lest Harry could see what she was thinking. 

Another song started and she worked up the courage to look at him. Harry’s eyes were closed, but not far from him were Draco’s silver ones staring intently at her. He didn’t look confused anymore, if anything he looked weirdly determined, and it scared Hermione endlessly. She knew something was coming before it did, but she still didn’t feel prepared. 

Draco leaned down slowly, and for a moment Hermione thought that he might kiss Harry’s neck, but instead his lips touched the fingers of Hermione’s left hand. It was soft and barely there, but he kissed them ever so slightly while never breaking eye contact with her. Her stomach dropped and her breathing quickened with just that small contact, and she briefly wondered how her body would react if something more substantial were to happen. 

Hermione was so preoccupied with Draco that she hadn’t noticed that Harry had been looking at her, and probably watched the entire array of emotions that passed through her face. When her eyes finally found his, Hermione’s heart felt caught in her throat. Harry had the same intense look of determination that Draco had moments before and she didn’t know how much more she could take. 

In that moment the song ended, and the host took the opportunity to thank everybody for attending, basically kicking them out and ending the party without saying it. Harry’s grip on Hermione’s hips tightened, like he didn’t want to let go just yet. Hermione noticed that Draco also refused to take his hands off Harry. 

She was the first one to make a move, slowly dragging her hands from Harry’s shoulders down his arms until she held onto his forearms. After that they gradually broke apart, disentangling from each other and then standing awkwardly to the side. 

Looking back at what had just happened, Hermione realized that Harry had made a move by inviting them to dance. And then Draco had made his by kissing her fingers and letting her know that he was on board with whatever was happening. 

It was her turn. 

“Um,” she spoke into the silence and tried not to let the weight of their eyes break her resolve. “Do you want to go somewhere else?”

Surprisingly, Harry blushed. “What do you have in mind?”

Unsurprisingly, Draco smirked. “Don’t ruin the surprise, Potter.”

“Actually, I’d like to dance some more. Is that alright?” Hermione asked, worried about the answer she would get.

Draco and Harry exchanged a glance before they both nodded and Hermione wondered if they had learned to communicate like that during their Auror partnership. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind for now, and started walking to the exit, the two boys following. She still wasn’t sure what awaited her beyond the doors of the club, but she was certain that she wanted to find out, with them.

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabbles and triads, follow me on tumblr at amaliabones and dramionarry


End file.
